


of departures and farewells

by JennyMNZ



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he stays, she leaves. there weren't that many times, but they were already tired of it. (Ichiruki Month #4 - the art of losing. the art of leaving.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	of departures and farewells

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for the Ichiruki Month, day 4 (also my first thing written for this fandom)  
> I'm gonna send you a big virtual hug if you correct my mistakes  
> Crossposted on tumblr and on ff.net
> 
> Enjoy your reading

he stays, she leaves.  
he watches from far away.

it’s been like this for a while, and he’s already tired of letting her go, she’s tired of leaving him behind. there weren’t that many times, their friendship still somewhat new, their time of knowing each other just a small fraction of their lives. but after leaving so much - losing so much - they had enough.

(don’t worry, it won’t happen again)

they have far more experience on departures than they would like by now. they are familiar with the process of bidding goodbye and sending their regards, then turning and walking away. they’re aware that they’ll face a period of loneliness and longing; he’ll miss her, she’ll miss him (they’re never going to say it aloud).

all those times all those past salutes - they wondered when their paths would cross again. he would look out his window, she would look out to the sky, both would be lost in thoughts. all those separations were the same, lasting until the moment they would reunite, and returning when they had to be set apart again.

but this is the last time.

the last goodbye is not always an easy goodbye.

it’s like losing his mother (or losing kaien). it’s like leaving soul society behind (or leaving his friends). it’s the definitive end, not something temporary, not a break, not a little time apart. this is farewell, and they’re not ready for it.

no one’s ever ready for it, they know this very well.

 _i’m gonna miss you_. they think, they don’t say. this is the last time they’ll be able to talk like this, so they should spill those words - those last words - to make sure there’s some closure between them. they don’t. (closure isn’t wanted)

they do, however, lock their gaze and let their eyes talk (she can understand him, he can understand her) and before they’re done saying everything they want, the moment is over.

she disappears, she’s gone.

he’s left with the empty bedroom, the empty spot beside him, the empty sky as he watches from far away.

she leaves.  
he stays.


End file.
